


out of control

by whybelieve



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve
Summary: 被下药之后的机内play。
Relationships: Lyle Dylandy/Setsuna F. Seiei
Kudos: 5





	out of control

“这小子嘴够紧的，打了那么多药也还是一声不吭，跟之前装出来的样子还真是天差地别。不过，也过不了多久了。”  
“这个是？”  
有人粗暴地揪起他的额发，逼迫他仰起头来并歪向一侧，以毫无抵抗力的姿态暴露出脖颈。长时间低头的姿势使得他因为这个突然的动作感到一阵眩晕，连被蒙上的眼前也闪过白光；在右耳随之而来的耳鸣声中，他听见那人饱含恶意的声音：“一点‘助兴’的东西。过不了几天他就会求我们让他说出口的。”  
接着，冰凉的针头就再次扎入这几天已经被反复注射的部位。  
门外又传来一阵脚步声，站在他身边的人随即向门边的几人下了命令：“把他带到‘那个房间’去。”  
他被沉默地接受了指令几人拉起来，推搡地走向那个未知的目的地。半途却因为身后不知是谁的一推失去平衡打了个趔趄，几乎摔向地面，所幸被身后的其中一人眼疾手快地拉着胳膊扶了起来。而就在那短暂的一个动作间，那人的手像是不经意地掠过了他的侧脸，却分明在耳垂上迅速地捻了捻。  
——这是个对他和另一个人来说有特殊意义的动作。他的呼吸一滞，但立刻又恢复了正常。  
“站都站不稳，这家伙真麻烦。”  
身后有人这么咕哝了起来，立刻引来几声附和，就连扶起他的那人也如是感慨了一句：“是啊，真麻烦……不过，大家都很快就可以休息了。”  
或许是因为这过分熟悉的声音终于让他定下心来，原本沉重的身体似乎都瞬间轻了不少。他在那轻飘飘的酥软感中再一次倒了下去，陷入一片混沌的黑暗。  
*  
“见鬼，他们给你……什么乱七八……药啊？”  
莱尔的声音在很近的地方响起，传到他耳边的时候却已经十分飘忽虚幻，仿佛隔了一整条喧闹的街道一样，怎么也听不真切。  
刹那费力地抬起头，睁开眼却发现连视界也是模糊不清。他好像是在飞行中的驾驶舱里，面前控制屏上外界的风景快速流逝而去，刚刚弹出的窗口中显现出莱尔看上去异常焦躁的脸。  
“你还好吧……喂，刹那？”  
他动了动嘴唇，想告诉莱尔他没事，但从喉间发出的只是低哑的呻吟声。他知道自己并不是没事，他在发热，且干渴，不仅是因为轻微的脱水症状，更是因为不正常燃起的欲望而渴求着更多难以启齿的东西。过热引起的呼吸不畅令他无意识地在座椅上挣扎，在被安全带束缚的地方一一荡开甜美的灼热，有种混合着隐痛的欣悦感持续从身体内部蔓延，但那还不够，远远不够。  
时间变得相当难熬，似乎每一分每一秒那种无法按捺的冲动都膨胀一分，又因被压抑而化作实实在在的痛楚。但对刹那而言，痛苦比性欲要更容易忍耐，哪怕从骨髓到皮肤的每一寸肌肉都在隐隐作痛，只要紧紧咬住下唇就能制止自己再次发出会让莱尔担心的声音。  
然而驾驶舱却在这时打开了。透过已经汗湿的额发，他看到对方背着光的高大身影。  
“啧，都这样了还要逞强。”  
微凉的手指落在了他的面颊上，替他理了理杂乱地黏在太阳穴处的头发，顺势划过耳廓和耳垂，最终拉开了他领口的拉链，露出仍然残留着好几个青紫针孔的颈侧。  
“虽然不知道你究竟被用了什么药，这种反应多半是‘那种东西’吧……副作用？之后可够受的了。”尽管语气听起来万分事不关己且不留情面，莱尔手上解开他衣服的动作却十分轻柔，“就算是情况紧急也太鲁莽了吧？所以之前就说了，间谍这种事情应该让更擅长的人来做嘛。”  
或许是单纯感受到空气的凉意，又或许是被那仿佛带着魔力的指尖和熟悉的气息所安抚，原本陷入混乱中的意识逐渐冷静下来，令他能够想起在这之前发生了什么。  
“——总之，先解决一下你的问题吧？”  
原本就是为一人设计的flag副驾驶舱在舱门合上后显得更加狭窄，以成年人的身高并不能够站直，莱尔不得不弓下腰单膝跪在他两腿之间，为免后背抵上操作面板和操纵杆，更是几乎将他抵在座位上。来自他人的体温就在不远不近的地方，那种若即若离的热度让原本被压抑下去一点的欲望又再次抬头。  
“我自己可以……”  
刹那挣扎着伸出手，尝试去握住下身不正常充血的器官，对方却先他一步连着他仍在颤抖的手一起轻轻拢住。  
“这样也算可以吗？”  
刹那说不出话来——他只能发出一声短促的抽气声。在最初被注射的用于拷问的药物似乎残留到了现在，被提高了敏感度的痛觉神经还在持续兴奋着，以至于最轻微的触碰都能激起电流般的细密痛感，而这种痛感和其他药物的效果叠加在一起时又产生了一种相当致命的化学反应。他自己的指腹和虎口因为微颤而时不时摩擦着柱身，非同一般的刺激感从尾椎一路窜上大脑，让他几乎握不住那东西；但莱尔的手又稳稳地将他的手圈住，让不怎么平滑的掌心尽可能密实地贴上海绵体本就脆弱的皮肤，然后上下缓慢地厮磨着。  
在不知是抚慰还是折磨的快感中，他没花多少时间就射了出来，但这却丝毫不足以减轻症状，甚至反倒加强了那种渴望。  
欲念并没有完全压倒理智，他深知这并不是一个适合放纵的时间和地点。或者应该说对于刹那而言，没有适合放纵的时间和地点。他早就习惯于忍耐和克己，习惯于独自去应对他理当负责的一切，比如说是因为自己的错误造成的严重后果，却要莱尔来替他解决，那本来是不应该的事。以往他们做爱更像是一种情境使然的顺水推舟，又或者是他认为莱尔这么需要，可当需要的人变成了自己，哪怕是药物使然，刹那仍然感到一种以前从没有过的踌躇。  
“好点了？”  
莱尔问他，望着他的蓝眼睛里却并没有疑问的痕迹。尽管是不能使用脑量子波的普通人类，这个人身上却总有一种仅属于本人的敏锐，就譬如此刻莱尔看起来什么都了解，包括他身体的状况，却只是在无声地询问他，是要，或者不。  
因此最终，刹那抬起头吻了上去。  
他的身体疼痛无力，不过勉强贴上嘴唇就要向后倒，而莱尔却在短暂地怔住之后顺势回吻过来，又将他按回了座位上。这回他们之间确实没有再留下距离了。  
亲吻的位置从嘴唇到下颏，再到伤痕斑驳的颈间，淤血的针眼有些鼓胀，隐隐地发着热，在被吸吮、被湿润的舌尖一一照料过之后则逐渐隐没在皮肤上泛起的大片嫣红中。即使津液留下的湿痕带来一丝一缕的凉意，刹那却觉得全身上下和对方相触的地方都在发烫——不，不对，连身体内部都在发烫。而就算接触只能带来更多热意和刺痛，在越发习惯之后似乎也变成了一种格外甘美的刺激，像是时不时注入脊髓的炽热的蜜。  
当莱尔的手毫无预兆地抚上囊袋根部和会阴处的时候，刹那再次无法克制地发出轻微的呜咽声。还未摆脱刚刚高潮余韵的性器尚在微微颤动，在被抚弄的同时又瞬间充血勃起，他整个下身都紧绷起来，让探入后穴的手指都前进得异常艰难。  
“你要是不放松点，”莱尔的声音就在耳边，热而湿的吐息仿佛舔舐着耳廓，“受伤的可是我啊？”  
“唔嗯……”  
他想要放松却无从做起。在体内探索的两根手指不住地刮擦着内壁，偶尔屈起的指节将之稍微撑开都会激起一阵几乎要让他眼眶湿润的可怕快感；作用于神经系统的药物最危险的地方似乎就是破坏兴奋的阈值，在汹涌的情欲漩涡中他无法找到可以习惯的岛屿，只能不断被一波比一波更大的浪潮正面席卷。他早就不是第一次做这种事，但药物带来的那种新鲜的、无法预知的感受却令反应比第一次还要更加激烈。  
有点失控了。尚且残留的一丝清醒意识这么想着，如果对面是任何一个其他人，那么哪怕是靠自残来恢复理智他也得停下，但现实是他面对着莱尔，身体仍然在不由自主地胡乱挣动，因为下身的刺激而反复屈起的膝盖无意识地磨蹭着对方的躯体，直到他被对方抬起双腿，有点粗暴地按了下去。  
“——”  
欢愉瞬间冲破了某个峰值，他们同时发出一声粗重的喟叹。灼热硬挺的器官没有丝毫阻隔地缓慢撑开肠道，带着轻微撕裂感的钝痛随之袭来，却因为之前全身各处的疼痛而显得微不足道，乃至渐渐被麻痹，融化在身体内部被不断摩挲的炽热快感中。由于情况特殊，这一次莱尔一反常态地没有用上安全套，不同于光滑微凉的橡胶，器官体表的皮肤直接紧贴着内壁，随着抽插的动作擦过每一丝褶皱，逐渐热得不分彼此，像是肉体也合二为一。  
他几乎是坐在莱尔身上，比之前要更高一些的视野让他能越过莱尔肩头看见他背后的操作面板、看到显示屏如实映出的机体外的红色荒原，这时刹那才又想起这里仍是MS的内部。所幸这次驾驶的并不是高达，但对他来说驾驶MS却自然而然地和驾驶高达一样被赋予了某种严肃乃至神圣的意义，而他现在正在它的内部肆意地发泄性欲；与此同时体重让柱身能够进入到一个从未有过的深度，直到碾过一些只需轻轻一触就让他脊背发颤的地方，他被那种难耐的厮磨和突然攀升上来的背德感磨得想要再次习惯性地咬上下唇，但却被莱尔抵入牙关的手指所制止。  
“通讯频道已经关了，我还没有给人观赏这种事的嗜好，”他这么说，拇指抚过嘴唇上被咬出的伤口，“你咬得够多了，就算发出声音也没关系的——或者你也可以继续咬。”  
刹那当然不可能去咬，只能在含混的喘息中捧起莱尔的脸，用对方的嘴唇来封堵自己的嘴。那一吻深而长，让原本就急速的吐息变得更加混乱，舌头刚伸出去就被对方的纠缠，刚才被手指在嘴里揉捻而产生的多余津液顺着嘴角滴落在他再一次沾上白浊液体的小腹。莱尔揽着他的腰，他的手指则插进那头柔软的棕发，拇指恰好在对方左耳的位置，就像对方在敌方基地对他做的那样，就像之前每一次做爱的时候那样，那像是一个暗号，又或者像莱尔曾经说过的——这是调情——带着情色意味的揉捏持续到一吻结束，直到爱尔兰人白皙的肤色染上鲜艳欲滴的粉红色。  
他在持久药性的作用下又发泄了好几次，到最后被反复摩擦着肠道内最致命的位置时甚至分不清那到底是药的效果还是生理和心理的双重放纵之下带来的雪崩式快感：无论体内还是体外都热得惊人，但却依然索求着也被传染了这份高热的对方的身体，不仅是因为身体的快乐，更是因为莱尔会没有保留地满足他，而他在极度的疲惫和前所未有的、被满足的充盈感中再次沉沉睡去。  
*  
等到醒来时天色已经漆黑，莱尔正在给他喂水。刹那试着活动了一下身体，尽管各处都传来酸涩的痛感，却已经没有之前那种不受控制的感觉了。  
“好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“回托勒密之后还是再检查一下吧。”  
四周仍然是一片狼藉，留意到他环视的视线，莱尔耸了耸肩：“得在回去之前清理好——你说伊安看到这个会不会气得大叫？”  
“……毕竟驾驶舱不是做这种事的地方。”  
“是有点窄了，这东西顶了我半天。”莱尔敲了敲操作区的某个突起，“——不过，感觉还不错？”  
说罢，还没等他作出反应就翻身下去回到了主驾驶舱，留下刹那沉默地盯着刚刚他敲过的地方。他觉得他和莱尔之间的关系好像有了某种变化，但具体是什么变化，似乎又说不上来。  
而目前唯一可知的是，在之后的很长一段时间里，在进入驾驶舱时他们都会以不同的方式回想起这个对他人难以启齿的“秘密”了。

Fin


End file.
